Auf der Türschwelle des Todes
by Nessaja
Summary: Das ist die Übersetzung von der tollen FF "On death doorstep" von DramaticSheep. Sie Handelt von Hermines Erlebnissen in Malfoy Manor.  Das Orginal: /s/6142378/1/On Deaths Doorstep


**Auf der Türschwelle des Todes**

Wir fünf standen alle zitternd im Saloon von Malfoy Manor, ich starrte Bellatrix an, sie hielt das Schwert von Gryffindor fest in ihren Händen und betrachtete es genau. Ich zitterte unkontrolliert, voller Angst als ich plötzlich realisierte was gerade mit uns geschah. Ich versuchte mich selbst daran zu hindern genauer darüber nachzudenken, damit ich annähernd Ruhe bewaren konnte.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf so weit nach rechts wie ich konnte und sah an Harry vorbei zu Ron, der genauso entsetzt aussah wie ich mich fühlte. Meine Augen füllten sich mit tränen und ich begann mich gegen die Stricke zu wehren, die mich an die anderen fesselten. Alles was ich tun wollte, war seine Hand zu halten und mich gegen seine starken Schultern zu lehnen, ihn umarmen, ihn küssen.

Jetzt bekam ich Angst, dass ich es vielleicht nie wieder würde tun können, nie wieder seine Nähe und Liebe spüren.

„Bring die Gefangenen runter in den Keller, Greyback!", sagte Narzissa Malfoy und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus: Wir würden in einen Keller gesperrt werden, unsere Waffen waren weggenommen worden, wir hatten keine Chance zu entkommen. Es war, als ob alles zusammenbrechen würde.

„Warte!", sagte Bellatrix plötzlich. „Alle außer….. Außer dem Schlammblut!"

Angst, wie ich sie noch nie gespürt hatte stieg in mir auf, sie raubte mir den Atem, schnürte meine Brust zu. Ich wusste was sie meinte. Ich bebte vor Angst und Verzweifelung, versuchte die Kontrolle über mich zu behalten und mich daran zu hindern in völligem Entsetzen aufzuschreien.

„Nein", rief Ron von Harrys anderer Seite. „Sie können mich haben, nehmen sie mich!", bettelte er. Bellatrix ging auf ihn zu; ich winselte, als ich hörte, wie sie ihm hart ins Gesicht schlug. Eine Träne für ihn kullerte meine Wange hinunter, er war so mutig.

„Wenn sie während des Verhörs stirbt, nehme ich dich", sagte Bellatrix. „Blutsverräter stehen gleich nach den Schlammblütern auf meiner Liste. Bring die Gefangenen runter, Greyback, und stell sicher, dass sie nicht entkommen. Aber tu ihnen sonst nichts – noch nicht.

Ich sah zu, als sie Greyback den Zauberstab wiedergab. Dann ging sie auf mich zu, sie zog ein kurzes silbernes Messer aus ihrer Tasche und schnitt die Stricke durch, die mich an die anderen fesselten. Ich wehrte mich verzweifelt, um von ihr loszukommen, als die Stricke fielen, aber sie war stärker….. sie zog mich an meinen Haaren in die Mitte des Raumes.

Ich wandte kurz meinen Kopf zur Tür und sah, dass die anderen bereits weg waren. Nun war ich wirklich allein.  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf zurück zu Bellatrix und musste mich zusammen reißen um nicht völlig die Nerven zu verlieren, als ich das verrückte Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht sah.  
Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und zischte:

„Crucio!", dann fing sie an wie verrückt zu lachen. Der Fluch traf mich direkt auf die Brust, meine Knie gaben nach und ich fiel zu Boden, unfähig mich abzufangen, weil die Fesselt an meinen Handgelenken es nicht zuließen.

Ich lag auf dem Rücken, auf dem Boden des Saloons; ich krümmte und wand mich, schrie und kreischte. Solch einen Schmerz hatte ich noch nie zuvor gespürt, es war als ob elektrische Schläge jeden Teil meines Körpers durchströmten.  
Ich war nicht sicher, wie viel länger ich das noch aushalten konnte. Ich kniff meine Augen zu und stieß einen weiteren schrillen Schrei aus. Ich konnte Bellatrix hören wie sie lachend über mir stand, ihren Zauberstab noch immer auf mich richtend. Sie senkte ihn schließlich und blickte mich voll abgrundtiefen Hass und Abscheu an.

„Wo weg habt ihr dieses Schwert?", fragte sie mich. Ich wusste, dass sie mich weiter foltern würde, wenn ich nicht sofort antwortete, aber irgendwie schaffte ich es dann doch meinen Mund zu halten, als ich zitternd vor Angst und Schmerz vor ihren Füßen lag.

Alles in mir verkrampfte sich, als sie den Zauberstab wieder auf mich richtete und den Fluch wiederholte. Der Schmerz kam zurück, noch schlimmer als zuvor, was ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich schrie und schrie, zerrte an meinen Fesseln und versuchte weg zu kriechen. Aber der Schmerz war so stark, dass ich mich nicht kontrolliert bewegen konnte.

Wieder senkte sie ihren Stab und trat auf mich zu, sichtlich amüsiert bei meinen erfolglosen versuchen zu entkommen.  
„Ich frage dich noch einmal! Wo her habt ihr das Schwert? WOHER?"  
„Wir – wir haben es gefunden – wir haben es gefunden – BITTE!"

Ich schrie, als der Schmerz wieder durch meinen Körper zuckte, es schien unnütz nur zu versuchen sich zu bewegen, vielleicht machte es den Schmerz nur noch schlimmer, ich wusste es nicht.  
Tränen strömten meine Wangen hinunter und ich wünschte mir, dass ich tot wäre.

„Du lügst, dreckiges Schlammblut, und ich weiß es! Ihr ward in meinem Verließ in Gringotts! Sag die Wahrheit! SAG DIE WAHRHEIT!". Bellatrix brüllte mich an und richtete den Zauberstab auf mich. „CRUCIO!"

Der Schmerz den ich jetzt spürte, war so stark, dass ich nichts anderes mehr wahrnahm, als diesen grauenhaften Schmerz. Jeder Zentimeter meines Körpers zuckte. Mein Herz pochte schmerzhaft, verzweifelt mich am Leben zu halten, und dann hörte ich es; ein schwacher verzweifelter Schrei: „HERMIONE!"

Mein Schreien verstummte nicht für diese schwache Stimme. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob sie wirklich echt war, oder nur meine Einbildung. Doch wenn sie wirklich echt war, dann gehörte sie Ron. Sie musste Ron gehören.

„Was habt ihr sonst noch mitgenommen? Was noch? ANTWORTE MIR! CRUCIO!", Bellatrix brüllte erneut und stach den Zauberstab praktisch auf meinen Bauch, so nah war sie jetzt über mir.  
Ich merkte je wütender Bellatrix wurde, desto stärker und somit schmerzhafter wurden ihre Flüche.  
Ich trat um mich, schrie, kreischte, wand mich, nichts konnte den Schmerz lindern. Und plötzlich hörte ich diese Stimme wieder:

„HERMIONE! MIONE!", sie musste aus dem Keller kommen, wo er und die anderen eingesperrt waren.  
Er klang so entsetzt, so verzweifelt, so hilflos. Es gab nichts was ich mehr als alles andere in der Welt wollte, als zu ihm zu laufen, ihn zu halten, ihn zu küssen, ihn zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Aber das hier war kein verdammtes Märchen und auch kein Spiel. Ich konnte nicht zu ihm laufen. Nichts und niemand konnte mich retten. Ich war nur ein wertloses Schlammblut.

Ich fühlte wie meine Stimmer immer leiser wurde, ich begann schwächer zu werden, meine Kraft ging zu Ende. Es gab nichts anderes, als zu Bellatrix, meiner Peinigerin, aufzublicken und mein bestes zu tun, mich zu weigern ihr sie Informationen zu geben, die sie so verzweifelt brauchte.

„Wie seid ihr in mein Verließ gekommen?", fragte sie mich. „Hat euch der dreckige kleine Kobold im Keller geholfen?" fragte sie weiter, der Stab immer noch auf meine Brust gerichtet, den Fluch kaum erlösend.  
„W-Wir haben i-ihn erst h-heute Nacht ge-getroffen!", schluchzte ich. „Wir waren n-nie in i-ihrem V-Ver-Verließ. D-Das ist ni-nicht das e-echte Schwert! Nur eine K-Kopie, eine Kopie!" Ich log, wissend das ich sterben würde.

„Eine Kopie?", kreischte Bellatrix. „Oh, glaubhafte Geschichte!" Ich konnte ihren spöttischen Unterton hören, jetzt was alles aus.

„Aber wir können es ganz leicht herausfinden!", ertönte Lucius Malfoys Stimme. Ich schloss die Augen, seine Stimme klag so zufrieden. Ekel durchströmte mich. Genoss er die Show?

„Draco," fuhr er fort, „hol den Kobold, der kann uns sagen, ob das Schwert echt ist oder nicht!"  
Ich hörte seine Schritte an meinem Körper vorbeigehen, als er den Raum verließ. Dann heutle ich auf, weil mich der Fluch erneut traf. Mein Heulen verwandelte sich in Kreischen als der Schmerz stetig anstieg, das hielt ich nicht mehr aus, das war zuviel. Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich aufgerissen würde, genau hier und jetzt. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr kontrollieren, als Wut, Angst, Hilflosigkeit und Schmerz durch meinen Körper wogten, durch meine Venen, Knochen und Eingeweide. Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu schreien und um mich zu treten. Noch immer wand ich mich am Boden vor Bellatrix Füßen. Sie quälte und folterte mich nur zum Spaß. Es belustigte sie mich leiden zu sehen.  
Doch plötzlich stoppte der ständig anschwellende Schmerz ganz.

„Was war das?" höre ich einen von ihnen fragen, doch ich konnte die Stimme keinem Gesicht zuordnen. Ich hatte ein komisches Klingeln in den Ohren und es flackerte vor meinen Augen, als sich der Raum um mich drehte. Wieder hörte ich schritte neben mir, dann wurde alles still im Saloon, außer das Klingeln in meinen Ohren hörte ich nichts. Ich hätte raten können, dass sie auf irgendetwas lauschten. Der Schmerz in mir war immer noch da und machte keine Anstalten sich zu lindern.  
Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren würde.

Ich konnte Kampfgeräusche hören, und ein kurzes Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht, den ich wusste, dass Ron und die anderen kommen würden um mich zu retten.

„Was ist los Wurmschwanz?" rief eine Stimme.  
„Nichts, alles in Ordnung!", erklang eine Stimme von unten, ich war nicht sicher, doch sie konnte von Ron sein. Ich konnte im Rau ein Murmeln hören, sie fragten sich, ob es klug wäre weiter zumachen, ohne sicher zu stellen, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung war.

Bellatrix hatte Griphook das Schwert gegeben, der es jetzt sorgfältig untersuchte. Ich wusste, dass er imstande wäre zu sagen, dass das Schwert sehr wohl echt ist. Ich schloss meine Augen und begann zu beten; ich bereute meine Lüge.

„Und?", fragte Bellatrix. „Ist es das echte Schwert?"  
In diesem Moment bereitete ich mich auf meinen Tod vor. Alles war aus und vorbei.

„Nein.", sagte Griphook. „Es ist eine Fälschung."

Ich seufzte aus voller Erleichterung, als ich diese Worte hörte. Harry und Ron hatten ihn offensichtlich gesagt, dass er lügen musste, alles konnte wieder gut werden, es musste einfach.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Ron jeden Moment an meiner Seite sein würde, mich hoch heben, mich in seinen Arm nehmen, mich vor Bellatrix beschützen, mir sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden wird und mich von hier weg bringen.

Ich atmete flach und schnell, ich konnte nicht mehr, ich schaffte es einfach nicht mehr, ich war so schwach und gab nach, als mein Geist langsam in völlige Dunkelheit sank.

DAS ORGINAL: .net/s/6142378/1/On_Deaths_Doorstep


End file.
